<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberry by Amy890752</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691992">strawberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752'>Amy890752</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>original character - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-------------------------------------------<br/>*纯爱乙女<br/>*读者向视点<br/>*性爱描写露骨<br/>-------------------------------------------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>啵。</p><p>水珠沿著浏海的髮梢滴落，吞没进泛着热气的的水面、在浴汤画出涟漪，妳让肩膀以下沉浸在热水裡，<br/>
适中的温度缓解了疲劳，任由浮力包覆著身子、缓慢阖上眼皮。</p><p>沉稳的呼吸、水面下的气泡－<br/>
然后听见男性的嗓音在哼唱著。</p><p>……。</p><p>门的隔音并不好，虽然被浴室中的呼吸和水声环绕，还是能听见门外那似乎在低吟的嗓音，<br/>
Hacker慢慢哼唱、自娱自乐的音节流洩进来，妳稍微伸了伸腿舒展筋骨，就这麽攀在浴缸的边缘，<br/>
想著他边哼歌边晃动身躯的样子。</p><p>妳想起了早上的情景－</p><p>因为天气变冷的缘故早晨变得难以起床，<br/>
尤其彼此的身躯依偎、共享肉体的温度，Hacker更是不放过取暖的机会。</p><p>「别这麽急著出去嘛……今天是假日。」</p><p>从掀开被褥流失的热能、气温甚至冰冷的刺痛手指，<br/>
而Hacker几乎是用揽住把妳拖了回来－</p><p>颈项、胸口，男友的下巴贴近磨蹭著，沉稳的吐息<br/>
渗透了睡衣，失去的温度又渐渐回到身上了但是......</p><p>这样什麽事都没办法做了喔？</p><p>「那就不要做……我们再睡一会。」</p><p>妳俯视在胸口磨蹭的Hacker，大概因为外头的寒冷，这提议也没这麽令人抗拒，<br/>
他则发出含糊的气音，与环抱妳腰际的结实臂膀相比形成了反差，像隻……大型犬？</p><p>轻轻用手指摩娑他的背脊，能感受到他的肌肉绷紧了些，然后随著摩擦慢慢减缓，<br/>
搂著妳腰部的手挪了挪、贴紧了点，不透过光线有点难看清，但他磨蹭一会后半眯著眼对上了妳。</p><p>怎么了吗？</p><p>「......偶尔也试试勾引我嘛？」</p><p>他涣散却笑开的目光让妳哽了一下，还没想好如何回复，<br/>
Hacker呢喃著"真好啊......"之类的气音逐渐转弱，只是本能似的把妳搂进怀裡、包覆－<br/>
他入睡了，但听著那规律的心跳，无法移动身子也走不了，妳也只能思考那句话的含意。</p><p>勾引吗......</p><p>回想结束，妳盯著在浴室裡流通的水雾，肩膀以上变得有些冷、稍微浇淋了些热水暖暖身子，<br/>
等水温因时间降低，脑裡的思路也变得鲜明起来......妳起身放掉了热水。</p><p>好喔，他想勾引那就去勾引吧？<br/>
看著在排水孔上捲起的小漩涡，妳想起他之前因为口交害羞的样子，勾起了嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>在厨房吧台哼唱的高大背影，白色T桖和棉质长裤，<br/>
就如同想像的一样，Hacker脚点著自己的节拍、一边摇摆著，丝毫没注意妳的接近，<br/>
不想惊吓他，妳还是在有些远的距离出声－</p><p>「嗯？洗好了？」</p><p>Hacker笑著回应，手边清洗过的草莓放在陶瓷碗裡，用小剪刀把蒂头处理掉，<br/>
那些鲜红的小球是他的最爱、也爱沾奶油或是巧克力当点心吃，看他在冬天洗手也不在意的样子。</p><p>「啊－张嘴。」<br/>
随后他拿著草莓往嘴边凑近，妳也反射性的张嘴。</p><p>「甜吧？」</p><p>很甜喔，现在是草莓季，寒冷造就了果肉的甜美，Hacker对妳露出满意的笑容、<br/>
妳也咀嚼著报以微笑，但并不是在笑嘴裡的滋味，他大概也很难察觉。</p><p>他发冷的指尖碰触到了妳的唇瓣，而妳没让他收手的打算。</p><p>「呃？」<br/>
握住Hacker的手掌，和妳还冒著水气的身体有著反差的凉意，妳将他的手托到了嘴边，<br/>
对著那修长的手指伸出了舌头－</p><p>粗糙的前端贴上妳的舌肉、用温热包覆著捲动，嘴裡还残留著草莓的甘美与他的味道混和，<br/>
妳深知那滋味......不管是肉体还是深层的部分......然后和Hacker对上视线，吸允著品尝。</p><p>「嗯......哈哈？」</p><p>他看起来有些困窘，或是不确定的抿嘴，妳看见那熟悉的喉结吞嚥的举动，笑了，<br/>
然后眯起眼像是很享受一样含著男伴的一部分。</p><p>他的耳根好像红了点？<br/>
还想含的再深入点Hacker却缩回了手，乾咳一声。</p><p>「我把草莓放冰箱......」</p><p>说完便拿著草莓和保鲜盒往冰箱走去，妳笑著应了声好，心情愉快地跟在后面－</p><p>短小的步伐每步都紧挨他的背，走的拥挤、而他的神情不难想像，<br/>
有些紧张，还因妳的碰触震了一下。</p><p>「怎么了吗？」</p><p>没有，我只是想看看你，想摸摸你？</p><p>脑中浮现他平时说的话，出声后他安静了，或许是不知该如何回应，<br/>
完成要做的事情后便一声不吭站在原地，妳稍微将身体靠上他的背部、伸出双手从腰后环绕。</p><p>......。</p><p>宽厚的背部难以用双手包覆，手掌抚著他微微起伏的侧腹，呼吸有些急促，<br/>
妳嗅著熟悉的味道，手掌缓慢的摩擦自下腹游移往下－</p><p>「呃。」</p><p>撑开裤头、双手伸进便能感受股间布料明显的隆起......倚靠的背部也比方才热了许多，<br/>
妳面带笑容，还想摸索他倒回神了。</p><p>「......去沙发好吧？」</p><p>妳应了一声，下秒Hacker转身、把妳拦腰抱起－<br/>
突发状况让妳重心不稳，攀著他的肩膀笑出声，馀光瞥见他的侧脸也带著笑意。</p><p>他就这麽把妳抱去沙发，两人紧挨著、甚至有些急迫的把妳压在身下，<br/>
沙发承受两人的重量下沉，妳的视野也陷了下去。</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p>Hacker吻上了妳，湿热的软肉深入口腔、彼此交缠，吸允还有草莓的甜味，他发出哼声，两人迷濛的视线对上、<br/>
谁也没移开……那种乾涸的知觉让他很焦虑似的，手掌本能的往妳衣服裡伸－<br/>
但妳早一步抱住他，埋在耳畔轻轻轻说了。</p><p>......还不行喔，我还没看够？</p><p>「呃、还要看？」<br/>
Hacker的异色瞳显露出惊恐神色，简直像嘴裡的肉跑掉了一样，<br/>
而妳忍住笑意做出应答，也能感受那熟悉的硬物抵著大腿。</p><p>是有点可怜……妳用大腿勾上他的腰侧，下腹贴合磨蹭，那触感戳弄的更强烈、<br/>
导致他的腰部震了一下。</p><p>快点，到下面去啦？</p><p>Hacker抿了抿嘴，像是对妳的要求感到难受却又莫可奈何，搂著妳的腰部进行了换位，<br/>
大男人就这样挤入了沙发，看起来有些滑稽，而妳重新位于上位的视点则十分新鲜。</p><p>「等等、我调整下......好了。」</p><p>他似乎有点卡，又挪动了背后的靠垫，最后调整为斜躺的姿势、最为舒适，<br/>
妳跨坐在Hacker的腿上，不知怎么此时身下的男友看起来很性感。</p><p>他的呼吸有些急促又稍稍压的缓和些，胸腔深长的起伏，抚上却能感觉心跳的躁动，<br/>
苍白的肌肤泛红发烫，和梳洗完的妳又是不同的热度。</p><p>妳捧著男友的脸安抚似的凑上嘴唇，把刚刚暂停的吻接续－</p><p>「嗯、哼嗯......」</p><p>当嘴唇稍微分离，升温的吐息便会沾湿嘴角，Hacker的手掌紧依妳的后脑、<br/>
某中代替性质的饥渴索求，他的舌头比平常还要贪婪的缠绕，<br/>
妳甚至能听见响应在脑中那种吸允的啾啾声，湿滑的分不出彼此。</p><p>很有感觉，光是接吻就感觉脑子发烫－</p><p>唇瓣分离牵出嘴边淫丝的湿意，妳觉得呼吸有些困难但也满足，<br/>
当Hacker的手掌贴合妳的侧脸，腿间一震酥麻的感觉让人不禁缩了缩。</p><p>「还要继续、看吗？」</p><p>明明是妳提出的要求，他怎么问妳了呢？<br/>
妳发笑，但也没漏掉他眼裡那种渴求的目光变得有些湿润，妳不知道自己是什麽神情。</p><p>「流汗了，而且感觉很色，很想要......」</p><p>粗糙宽厚的手掌摩娑著妳的脸颊，就像Hacker说的，后颈虽然发烫但有一丝凉意，<br/>
觉得领口内心跳加速，妳也不是没有感觉，不如说这景象让人兴奋。</p><p>轻笑浮动跨骑在他腿上的腰，他股间的隆起随著频率贴合、在妳的小腹磨蹭，<br/>
这样的刺激让Hacker眯起眼睛，顾虑妳而忍耐又让人觉得怜爱的不行。</p><p>妳倾斜了身子，将他拥入怀中－<br/>
包覆著Hacker的双肩、在耳垂处亲吻，妳想起他平日那样轻啄的吻，<br/>
让人心痒浮动却又安心，就像刻印似的在对方身上留下标记......</p><p>「......可以咬喔。」</p><p>妳沿著耳畔往下移到了颈项，听著他的发言张开嘴轻啃......<br/>
那声音听来却颇温柔，甚至感觉背后被搂住了，他在喂食吸血鬼吗？<br/>
不小心笑喷了口气，却让Hacker的身子抽动了一下。</p><p>妳的男友十分慾情，这时候怎么就一惊一咋的呢？<br/>
吓到自己不说，还将妳搂的紧了点以表心安。</p><p> </p><p>妳温柔亲吻著他的锁骨、伸出舌头轻啜著，湿润并留下了红痕，<br/>
手慢慢地沿著他起伏的胸线往下，刚好衬出不同以女性般坚挺的胸型......还挺大，<br/>
忘情揉了揉结果Hacker又乾咳了几声。</p><p>「没事，妳揉，慢慢揉。」</p><p>大概想起自己平日的恶行，和妳对上视线Hacker又嚥了回去，多半察觉他会抗拒他人的肢体接触，<br/>
而对妳的索求却很好明白又贪婪......妳又何尝不是对他依恋著呢？</p><p>他会习惯的、妳也会使他习惯。</p><p>低头摸索著他的腹部，线条绷紧并结实的腹肌，<br/>
大概也能从布料底下推出位置，但还不够－</p><p>「......要脱吗？」</p><p>嗯，妳满意的晃了晃腰，他嘟哝著将衣襬提起、在妳的帮助将睡衣褪下，<br/>
那熟悉的肉体呈现在眼前，Hacker从不避讳展现自己，现在样子却有些彆扭。</p><p>妳注意到他的视线......那直勾勾注目著有些惹火的神情，<br/>
就像渴望掌握，却被骑在身下的蠢动感。</p><p>微笑领起他的手，放到自己胸前－<br/>
妳觉得心跳加速了点。</p><p>而Hacker更像如释重负一般，手掌托起妳的胸、本能性的凑上嘴，<br/>
吐息弄湿了布料，湿热刺激了胸前的敏感，但更刺激视线的是男伴那飢渴的模样，<br/>
Hacker紧眯著双眼，甚至不管衣服隔著，舌头挑弄著妳的乳首。</p><p>皱褶被塑了型，能从指缝的挤压看出突起的前端、被玩弄变的硬热，<br/>
妳发出声音缩了缩腿，连带也刺激到抵住股间的茎肉，但Hacker不想停止－</p><p>他埋进妳的胸并专注吸允，直到把棉衣都弄湿为止，<br/>
一次次的搓揉把软肉掌握手中，妳看著在胸前磨蹭的男友，替他把衣服掀了起来。</p><p>「......会不会冷？」</p><p>其实身体热得发烫，连空气的凉意都感觉不到还有些舒适，<br/>
Hacker看妳脱下上衣、担忧的抱住并摸了摸背脊，彼此身体贴合也很温暖，所以妳摇头回抱了他。</p><p>赤裸的肌肤磨蹭著，任由他吐息染上又是另一种刺激，<br/>
被手指摩擦掐著的软肉陷进了点，被玩弄却不讨厌，伸出舌头画出湿润的痕迹甚至沾湿了乳首，<br/>
Hacker在品尝妳，甚至不羞涩发出吸允声。</p><p>腰部以下的感觉更是、心痒......<br/>
他沉浸著妳的肉体直到回神，舌头从胸前收回并留下发烫的吻痕。</p><p>「......。」</p><p>也许是觉得自己粗暴，他眼角湿润的摸了摸妳的臀部，<br/>
那反差也让妳感觉更想要这个男人，一种爱意与渴望的佔有。</p><p>两人一同把剩下的衣物脱下，要紧贴著做不容易、甚至是壅挤的沙发上，<br/>
脱去衣物那种视线交错的感觉甚至有些羞耻，私处一览无疑。</p><p>「抱抱?」</p><p>Hacker脱口而出的短音让妳笑了，顺著这邀约贴近他的怀裡，<br/>
两人赤裸著倚靠在沙发上，如果不看这淫乱的现场，也是很温馨的构图，<br/>
他微笑彷彿在看什麽宝贝的东西，轻轻地用手掌抚摸妳的背，胸前相互压著，感觉心跳也一併传导过去－</p><p>小腹相挨，股间紧贴的感觉反而色情了。</p><p>那硬热脱离了布料的暧昧，现在发烫、强势的抵著秘部，虽然呼吸声平稳，<br/>
但能感受到Hacker在忍耐，如同妳认知的撑到了现在。</p><p>嗯......</p><p>妳埋进他的侧颈，稍微提起臀部，感受到那茎肉的前端擦到了后庭。</p><p>腿间有一丝凉意、因为他的沾染似乎变得更湿了，像这样摩擦很舒适，<br/>
彼此湿滑的点交融著，每一次肉瓣外的拨弄都触到了敏感点，因为兴奋感受更为强烈。</p><p>「进去好吗？感觉......很湿了。」</p><p>Hacker在妳耳边徵求同意，手掌轻抚臀部转而往下、扶住了妳的大腿根，<br/>
话出的同时稍微挺起下腿，他想要并且准备好了。</p><p>而磨蹭并不能减轻体内的渴望......妳转头但瞧不见自己的后方，<br/>
只能模糊的依靠知觉，感受肉柱的前端的体液碰到了腔口－<br/>
缓缓的，随著黏膜的肉音进去了点。</p><p>很湿滑但还无法进入，Hacker抱紧妳的大腿，慢慢地挺起臀部、甚至出了点喘音……<br/>
倚靠著他的下身微微抬起，从入口感受肉感变得鲜明，肉壁贴合胀大的茎身，<br/>
一点点的吞了进去、快接近根部。</p><p>「一下进入了......难受吗？」</p><p>填满体内的感觉很舒服，能感受到绷紧的筋肉在妳体内抽动，<br/>
一点点有种渴望被打开的衝动，还没有全部进入......<br/>
妳摇头，扶著他的腹部动了起来，但随之被他的律动给取代了。</p><p>「让我动嘛......」</p><p>Hacker为自己的举动解释，而语气却像抢玩具一样、令人发笑，<br/>
他扶著妳的腰版有节奏地动起了下身，随著慢速推进，肉棒也一点点的深入顶起了妳－<br/>
从一开始硬热的摩擦感，变得湿滑许多，渐渐的能感受到撞击，还有压在妳秘穴外那男性的肉感。</p><p>每一次的顶入都能看见他咬著唇，下腹绷紧的样子，妳感觉身子些许的摇晃，<br/>
随著刺激也变的温软许多，接著往下一坐，妳没忍住发出了声音。</p><p>全进去了......</p><p>「裡面缠得很紧......而且一缩一缩的喔。」</p><p>妳眼角泛起了一股热意，有些羞涩地瞪著他，但Hacker似无顾忌地笑著，<br/>
对于佔有妳这件事十分开心，手掌随著腰下的撞击有些淫秽的揉著臀部，尽情的享受妳的肉体，<br/>
又开心又满足、甚至想要更多，跟做爱前判若两人。</p><p>如果只是这样，想必会令人不安吧。</p><p>「......其实在上面也不错，看得很清楚、很可爱喔。」<br/>
他一边维持著挺进，笑著说道并混合气音，随后牵起妳扶著腹部的手、十指交扣，<br/>
不只是体内，全身都连接了起来，妳有些抗议的捏紧手指，他"嗯？"了一声，阴茎又往上顶了一些。</p><p>迷茫的舒适感在妳脑中扩散，<br/>
很舒服，很强势，在床上占不到便宜－</p><p>「......我爱妳喔。」</p><p>妳看著身下的男友出汗，一字一句有些喘的模样，<br/>
就觉得稍微让他一下也无所谓......</p><p>甚至还因为那句话肉壁缩紧了点，腿间的肉音变得清晰、随著交合带出黏膜的水声，<br/>
妳确实毫不保留的把他吃掉了，磨合著变成彼此的形状、比谁都要紧密。</p><p>所以妳告诉他，妳也爱他。</p><p>「我也是。」</p><p>刚刚不就讲过了吗？妳趴近胸口想观察他的表情，谁知下一秒Hacker却鬆开了手、<br/>
转而将妳搂在怀裡，紧紧相依却不难理解状况，体内硬肉抽送的频率变快，<br/>
要不是抱得紧了些想必会被甩下去。</p><p>要射了吗？<br/>
感受舒服的点被刺激著，妳有些难耐的询问。</p><p>「妳也、变得很坏心了呢......」</p><p>无法看见他的神情，抬头也只能瞧见他吞嚥的喉结，<br/>
酥麻感随著律动从脊椎往上溢开、怀裡热的发烫，力道的刺激却没影响那句话给妳的笑意－</p><p>不管是那颗草莓还是男友，其实都很甜。</p><p>脑裡浮现这念头，却因为他出力的搂紧而失声，妳感受茎肉胀大併顶进了深处，<br/>
一瞬间电波窜上脑海，欢愉的感觉随著肉壁的夹紧迸发。</p><p>啊......</p><p>「......射、了！」</p><p>同时Hacker也挺起了腹腔，被环抱的妳压得更近、更深，<br/>
随著小腹的震颤液体在体内释放，一次次地随著阴茎的抽送注入体内，他不放过任何机会，<br/>
抽送时一手还攀著大腿，深怕妳逃离似的，那样贪婪的佔有......直到疲软的阴茎从腔口滑出。</p><p>嘴角似乎因为失神弄湿了.......而高潮的馀韵还没从身体上消退，<br/>
肌肤贴合的部分像是要融化般，分不出妳和他。</p><p>一次大概很难满足吧......</p><p>妳用馀光撇了Hacker，他只是沉浸在妳肉体的温存，低吻著额头，<br/>
而稍稍知觉的是，他的手掌抵住了妳的秘部，理由......大概是避免善后工作难以收拾。</p><p>......虽然很野兽，结束后就很务实呢。</p><p>妳靠在他的胸口上，听著那变得较为平稳的心音，热度、还是很烫，<br/>
直到赤裸的背部有了些凉意。</p><p>「去床上吧......感冒就不好了？」</p><p>没等回应他便将妳搂进怀中，就像默认妳的答覆，<br/>
地上的衣物不好收拾，但也不是现在有心的事......</p><p>作为支撑妳攀住Hacker的脖子，保持紧贴的姿势由他抱起，<br/>
彼此都流了汗水，但沾染著确觉得有些心安，这是只属于情事的温度。</p><p>「......还要在上面吗？」</p><p>少了起初的那种蠢动感，变回平时妳熟悉的笑容，那样轻浮询问妳的样子－<br/>
但不管几次他都会追求、索求妳，直到妳愿意为止。</p><p>......这次让你在上面喔。</p><p>的确像他说的，尔偶勾引是挺有趣的，<br/>
注视男友抱妳进房的神情，那样灿烂的笑容，估计是没想到妳的盘算吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>